legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacman87
Pacman87 (also known as Pac, Paccy, or Pacman) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on September 19, 2011. He currently has the rank Detective, over 67,784 posts, and over 51,528 likes received. He currently is the 5th most liked user of all time. His LEGO Universe name was SergeantElectronGlacier. On April 5, 2013, Pacman became the 17 user to be interviewed by the Mods here. About Pacman87 He was the second person to reach the rank Ninja and the first to reach the ranks Aztec Warrior, Conquistador, and Jester. He posts in a lot of forums, including the Community Chat Forum, Galaxy Squad Subforum, LEGO GENERAL Forum, Star Wars Forum, the LEGO Universe Forum, the Hobbit Forum, and many more. His name in LEGO Universe was SergeantElectronGlacier, and is commonly referred to as Serge by his friends. Pacman's chatroom is "SergeantElectronGlacier's Chatroom 2!" in the LEGO Universe Forum. He claimed to be the youngest Old Timer, youngest Maniac, and now the youngest Legend. He is said to be 2 months younger than thejoester300. He post on the German Message Boards and the English Message Boards. He was a Level 45 Paradox Space Marauder, Sorcerer, and Shinobi in LEGO Universe. He posts a lot in the Benboy755(Maya755 in Game) Chatroom and WELCOME TO BRICKBOOK!, some of the biggest topics on the Boards, with Seaside98, benboy755, skulduggery773, Barbay1, and sometimes (though barely) with dude777477 and MJLaubacher. He has reached and passed 24,064 posts which is was the amount needed for Legend on the old MBs. He was the 2 Royal Guard and 2 Musketeer, 2 Pirate, 4 Revolutionary Soldier, and 2 Cowboy. He is currently the only user with the rank Detective, and is the second highest ranked user. Friends *Benboy755 *dude777477 *Hjchjchjc *j-d-j *Jake6306 *jediliam01 *lego.minifig *LUTheGoldDigger *nkg9 *Seaside98 *skulduggery77 *thejoester300 *TridentLegend *curlykartwii *AwesomePythor ...and many more. Likes and Dislikes *Favorite Theme: Star Wars *Favorite Themes: Ninjago, Star Wars, Hobbit, City, Superheros, Minifigures, Galaxy Squad, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, LEGO Minecraft (I have the set), and many more. *Favorite food: Pie, Pizza, Ice Cream, and Cake *Favoritely Awesome MMOG Game: LEGO Universe *Favorite LEGO VIDEO game: Batman, LotR, SW, SW III, Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones 2, Batman 2 *Favorite Movies: Batman, Star Wars, etc. *Favorite console: Xbox360 *Favorite LEGO Minifigure: Bob *Favorite Wiki: LEGO Universe Wiki *Favorite Forum: LEGO Universe Forum *Favorite Hobbies: Playing games, going on the MB's, etc. *Disliked themes: Friends (Not so much), Cars, LEGO Avatar, and some more. *Disliked food: Cabbage, Peanut Butter, Anything that involves raspberry, Beverly (Drink), and other things. *Disliked console: PS3/3DS *Disliked game: Roblox *Disliked forum: Parents Forum *Disliked things: Going to school Trivia *He was interviewed by the Moderators. *The "87" in his username symbols his birth date:' 8/7.' (The 8 month of the year, and the 7 day.) *Pacman87 played LU as SergeantElectronGlacier. *Many people think he is older than he actually is. *He was supposedly 2 months younger than thejoester300. *He made the Roleplay topic: Green Team in the GS RP Forum. *His best MB (And LU) friend is Seaside98. *He was the first to get Rank 13, Rank 14, and Rank 15 which made him famous. He was the second Ninja, but later passed AwesomePythor. *His favorite theme is Star Wars. *He is the owner of LexCorp HQ in the Superheros RP forum. *When he was Rank 6, he got Rank 7 three days later. *His top 4 favorite Moderators are: Wildbunchz, Mojo Sansibar, Aguarios, and Cocodeville. *He has the fourth largest post count on the boards. Glitch On January 28, 2013 his page glitched and showed his rank but not his rank picture when he was the rank Conquistador.